


Nightmares

by Kurei16



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkwardness, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Emotions, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nightmares, Ownership, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurei16/pseuds/Kurei16
Summary: Black Hat is lamenting how annoying Flug can get when he's having nightmares and how he's not the person to fix him. He doesn't want anyone to think he cares, yet he thinks about Flug a lot. After all Flug's his and he takes care of his belongings.
Relationships: Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 153





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I had that idea after the pilot was aired, when Flug said he usually have nightmares. I wanted to work a little on Black Hat's thoughts about his employee and show him as a little confused, but actually caring owner. It was really fun to work on Black Hat's thoughts like that, he's always really interesting for me to write!
> 
> I'm also proud of finally finishing and posting something, after a long time. Hope I can hop back into writing more!

Black Hat always took care of his belongings. They were his after all and he would have to go through getting new ones if the old broke. It was too much work for him, he already had to keep the whole company from blowing up every time he as much as stepped over the threshold. He considered himself a really great owner, harsh when it was necessary and rewarding when it was possible. It was rare, the second part, but he couldn't do anything about all his things being idiots.

Mostly because of that Black Hat didn't like when there was something occupying minds of his things but their work or he himself. He was supposed to be the most important person in their life, someone giving them place to live, a purpose in their pitiful existence! Even in their nightmares there should be only him, the greatest, the most terrifying nightmare possible!

That's why it pissed Black Hat so much when Flug had nightmares about someone else.

On the scale of annoyances Black Hat kept updating all the time, high above smartphones, computers, heroes and many, many more, was Flug. Right under that bear and Demencia. He got the third higher place, at the same time the lowest out of Black Hat’s employees. Unless he had a nightmare.

Well, the thing about Flug was, it wasn’t exactly everything in him that irritated Black Hat. He wasn’t that cursed blue abomination, being evil at least on considerable level. He actually did some work, even if it was slow and terrible, not like that mad woman. He was… tolerable. Unless he did as much as speaking up! That lisp was infuriating and Black Hat was many, many time  _ this _ close from punching Flug just to shut him up. And the way he talked! The way he stood! He just couldn’t straighten up, show some dignity, show some damn spine while talking to Black Hat-

Black Hat growled, stomping harder on the ground. He was getting worked up just by thinking how many things in Flug was unbearable for him. And add those nightmares to the pile…

As it was said, Black Hat tolerated only nightmares about himself under his own roof. But it was yet another rule too hard for Flug to follow! Sometimes he just had to go out of the line with his silly, stupid nightmares. It was exactly like Flug. He would do  _ anything _ to be noticed.

In those moments Flug jumped straight to the first place on the scale of annoyance.

Black Hat stopped under the entrance to the plane and sneaked inside through the shadows. He looked around the perfect order inside, gagged upon seeing sleeping 5.0.5 and walked toward where Flug was usually sleeping.

The cryogenic chamber Flug used for rest wasn’t even closed. The man sleeping in it - or rather struggling to stay asleep - wore a dress pants, a shirt and socks. Black Hat scowled at it. He was evil, yes, but could never understand that choice of night attire.

Flug jolted in his sleep and Black Hat growled quietly. Really, how dare he dream about something else than his boss when Black Hat was standing  _ right there _ ?! He did it so many times and still couldn’t learn, could he? Dirty, pathetic maggot, wanting to be noticed.

Actually, Flug would be rather a dog.

Black Hat smiled at the thought of getting Flug a collar but then shook his head. He was here for something else. And anyway, collars were for dogs who knew how to follow an order.

Flug gasped and mumbled something. He attempted to curl on himself, still asleep and Black Hat wasn’t going to let him. He grabbed the human by the collar of his shirt and tugged. Flug stiffened and, upon being lifted in the air, choked. He woke up immediately with a loud “no” but then saw Black Hat.

They looked at each other for a moment. Flug was sweating, dumbfounded, curling his hands and legs like a puppy. He looked at Black Hat through those big goggles and the monster felt his mouth watering, feeling fear in the air. He would have to go for a quick snack if Flug continued acting like that.

“Sir- AH!” Before Flug could finish whatever excuse he had on his mind he was dropped by Black Hat into the chamber. He looked up at his boss, still trying to blink images from his dream away.

“I feel like we had this conversation million times already,” grumbled Black Hat. Flug dropped his head, curling his shoulders, trying to hide somehow. He knew he did something wrong. Good.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled and it was so weak and pathetic Black Hat’s scowl deepened. “I can’t help it.”

Black Hat huffed and even snarled a little, making Flug flinch. He didn’t dare looking up and Black Hat knew why. The human was trying his hardest to not cry because, of course, he knew how Black Hat despised that.

“Flug.” No reaction. “Flug, look at me.”

Flug trembled and shook his head.

“Doctor, I swear-” the hissing sound and harsh tone made Flug jolt his head up. Now he was trembling all the time. “Great. Take your shirt off.”

Flug blinked, gulped down whatever he had to say and slowly took off his shirt.

The second it was gone from his chest Black Hat grabbed his ankle and tugged, making Flug yelp and fall down on his pillow. Then Black Hat, not too gently, turned Flug on his belly and crawled into the chamber. He sat on Flug’s back, pinning him in one place.

Black Hat touched skin on Flug’s nape with a sharp claw. “What do you have in here?” he asked, his claw wandering down, between Flug’s shoulder blades and jabbing the skin there.

“S-sir-”

“What do you have in here?!” Black Hat pressed his claw harder into the skin, piercing it.

“Your logo sir!” gasped Flug. He was shivering constantly and Black Hat could smell fear, confusion and tears in the air. He licked his lips, trying his hardest to not lose control. It was easy though, he was used to that around Flug.

“Exactly,” he said. He petted the wounded spot with his thumb. “And what does it mean?”

Flug moved his head a little and took a shaky breath. Black Hat wondered if he tried to not breath for a moment there. Make no sound.

“It, it means I’m-” Flug cut off and swallowed loudly. “I be-belong to you, sir.”

Black Hat smiled and moved a little. He felt Flug tense immediately and smiled even wider. He leaned closer to Flug’s neck, his own breath hitting the human’s skin.

“And?”

“I’m sorry!” It was like something in Flug breaking and letting him talk. “I passed out before managing to turn the cryogenic-”

“Shut up.” Flug whined and did as ordered. “What am I supposed to do to you so you will finally realize there’s nothing worse than me?” asked Black Hat.

“It’s not that! I, I know you’re the worst, my lord, but my mind-”

“So maybe I should torture your mind then?”

“Please, please, no.”

Black Hat moved his hand back at Flug’s nape. In those rare occasions, intimate moments someone could say, he always realized that his things were broken. Not by him, no, and that was the worst. They already arrived to him broken, like if the courier very roughly managed a package with a stamper ‘fragile’. He hated that, because he was  _ not _ a good person to fix stuff. He lacked patience and, even though he would never admit it out loud, skills to do that.

Flug was obviously anticipating something coming at him. Black Hat couldn’t blame him for that. No matter how many times he called him dumb and useless Flug actually learned quite fast. He knew that, when his boss was quiet, it was way worse than when he yelled and Black Hat was aware of that fact. But this time he wasn’t planning to punish Flug, actually. He was just… thinking. He was tired of that constant routine they went through. Flug had a nightmare once in a while, Black Hat getting furious, Flug being punished. He wanted to stop that. Punishing Flug, scaring him and pushing him around will never not be funny but that was different.

Black Hat sat down again on Flug’s back, making the human jolt slightly. That made Black Hat smirk a little but his expression quickly fell again. He could see the naked torso of his employee, bones sticking through his skin, the black mark between his shoulder blades sticking out so well on the pale skin. His neck was so thin Black Hat was able to strangle him with only one hand and he enjoyed that so, so much. Not thinking much the monster stretched his arm and closed his long fingers around the back of Flugs neck. Not hard enough to strangle him though.

The rapid pulse under Black Hat’s fingers actually got faster for a moment but then slowed down again. It was foolish of Flug to feel comfortable enough around his boss to actually relax, even that slightly, but there were many times he did that. Even though being a fast learner, even though being terrified of Black Hat, Flug was foolish enough to look toward the moment when Black Hat will be softer for him. Even a little. And Black Hat was aware of that too, he knew  _ everything _ about his employees. So he squeezed a little harder and loosened his hold again when he felt Flug’s pulse getting faster.

They were stuck like that, Black Hat’s thoughts wandering freely around Flug’s persona and Flug on the edge of a breakdown, for a while. When Flug finally worked up courage to speak up, opening his mouth, Black Hat spoke first.

“What should I do with you?” he asked with lowered voice, like if this sentence itself could be taken as an indication he actually  _ cared _ and he didn’t want anyone else but Flug to hear it.

“S-sir?”

“Me getting mad at you because of your stupid nightmares is obviously useless. And I am  _ not _ a comforting creature. So tell me, what should I do so you will stop being so annoying?”

It took a moment for Flug to answer. Black Hat could feel the fear in the air shifting into something close to sadness, despair and resignation maybe? Flug probably didn’t believe Black Hat could do anything for him right now.

“Honestly I’m not sure, sir,” he said. “I usually just avoid them myself and that works when I’m not too tired-” he cut off and gulped. Black Hat squinted at the back of his head, hidden under the paperbag, and took away his hand. He didn’t comment though and that made Flug continue, surprisingly.

“A-anyway it’s, it’s probably nothing you could do for me sir… I mean-” Flug chuckled slightly, the amount of emotions floating in the air at this moment making Black Hat nauseous. “After all you would have to do this  _ for me _ and we both know you would never do that…”

Black Hat frowned and finally moved off of Flug’s back. He stood up next to the chamber Flug was laying in and looked the human over. He was shivering mostly out of cold now but seemed too exhausted to even move after his boss’ weight was lifted off of him. Flug only looked at Black Hat with one eye, half open, the sadness taking over the air once again. He was right, doing anything for anyone was really out of character for Black Hat. Unless of course Black Hat could have something in exchange. Then it wasn't  _ helping _ , it was a business exchange. Just like right now.

Black Hat waved his hand against his face, like if trying to get rid of an annoying stench.

“For once in your life I’m offering you something we could both benefit from and you’re rejecting it?” he asked.

Flug closed his eye fully. “It’s not like I’m rejecting it, it’s just… I know you, sir,” he slurred tiredly.

Black Hat felt those words pinching his stomach and he clenched his muscles with anger. Without thinking he grabbed Flug’s arm and jerked him up, to make him sit. Flug yelped, of course, and glared at Black Hat with widely opened eyes, probably waiting for a hit or yell. Any of those happened.

“You know so little about me Flug you have no idea,” Black Hat growled. “For example you think I would never try to fix what’s mine but yet here I am, right?”

The sudden outburst left Flug dumbfounded for a moment before he looked down, smiling softly. Black Hat scowled but let him go.

“Sorry, sir.”

“Well? Now tell me.”

Flug looked to the side, brushing his naked forearm. He was obviously pondering something.

“Uh, well. I’m really not sure about it. But I read some stuff could help? Like, like talking about the dream-”

“Useless. I already know exactly what you dream about.”

That made Flug jerk slightly again. He lowered his eyes and made sure to avoid looking at Black Hat. It made the monster roll his eyes but he didn’t comment.

“It’s more about… me opening about this,” whispered Flug. “And venting I guess. I hate all this, uh, cute, little feelings talk but it seems to help a lot, at least for other people-”

“Do you want to do it?”

Flug looked up at his boss. Black Hat had one of his long eyebrows lifted high and somehow bored look on his face. Flug swallowed and shook his head.

“Then why are you even talking about it? Come on Flug, I'm not seeing forward to be stuck here the whole night. Spill it out."

Flug looked lost for a moment before he hung his head down, sighing. "Cuddles, maybe," he whispered and then repeated louder, not wanting to be yelled at for speaking too silently. Black Hat gagged, disgusted by the mere word.

The sound, again, was like a switch for Flug. He jerked his hands up, covering his head and blabbering with that whiny voice Black Hat despised so much. "I'm sorry sir! You, you asked and I, I- we can fo-forget it, I'm sorry-"

"Not in this coffin you sleep in."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't hurt- what?"

Flug lifted surprised eyes at Black Hat, making the monster scowl again. Black Hat didn't feel awkward much in his long life. Usually he avoided moments that would cause awkwardness for him or simply made sure that every situation he was in was in his charge. But for Flug it still was easy to make stuff awkward. Not always. Black Hat knew well what to do to keep the doctor in his place.

Now, however, he asked for this by himself. He was ready for some dumb human shit that would make him uncomfortable but still couldn't hide it. Black Hat rolled his head, popping few joints and growled a little, trying to hide his awkwardness.

"As I said. This thing is too small for both of us to fit in. Do I really have to repeat myself every time for you to understand?"

Flug shook his head very quickly. Still, he didn’t even move to get out of the chamber, making Black Hat even more irritated. The monster flicked his wrist with impatience.

“Well?” he snapped.

“I’m-” choked Flug then looked to the side, away from his boss. Then continues more calmly. “I’m sorry… I’m just really tired and, well, I’m worried I may pass out if I stand up.”

Black Hat frowned. Flug was a manipulative little shit and Black Hat was aware of that. The human didn’t usually try to manipulate him, after all he was quite smart, he knew his boss is not a fool. But there were moments when Flug tried to make Black Hat do something. The monster always noticed, obviously, just like now. Flug was acting vulnerable because he wanted someone to take care of him. Again, Black Hat was  _ not _ a caring creature. Yet he didn’t see what would be so horrible about letting Flug think his plan worked. It was always funny to see how proud the human got when Black Hat followed. Like if he thought Black Hat would let  _ anyone _ manipulate him.

To Flug’s obvious surprise Black Hat bended down and easily lifted him up, princess style. The monster wondered for a moment if Flug’s surprize was faked, because the human swung his arms around Black Hat’s shoulders immediately after he got in the air. That earned only an unamused glare from Black Hat and they were quickly on their way to the monster's chambers.

It wasn't the first time Flug visited Black Hat's bedroom. His visits were actually pretty regular, almost as if scheduled. Black Hat always knew which day, which hour he can except a small knock on his door and always made sure to be inside. Then they had sex, always heated and actually fun. Flug let Black Hat do with him a lot more than Black Hat's usual partners, that weren't mindless followers of course. Of course Flug was a mindless follower of some sort, but it was different with him.

But what mattered, what was so  _ fun _ about this, was that Flug actually enjoyed everything Black Hat did to him. It wasn't faked. He wasn't trying to make him happy. Flug just came whenever he wanted to and let Black Hat do what both of them enjoyed. It fascinated Black Hat. A human, soft, squishy, easily breakable human who was constantly terrified of him, coming to him like that. Sometimes Black Hat wondered if he should refresh his human psychology knowledge, just to find out what could drive Flug in those moments.

A blissful, comfortable aura filled Black Hat's bedroom when Flug was laying in his bed, under the cover, smiling slightly under his bag. There it was, that moment of him being proud of making Black Hat do something. Stupid, little, naive human always smirked like that when something went according to his plan.

Flug and his plans. Yeah. Another thing that drove Black Hat mad about the human.

Black Hat shrugged down his cape and unbuttoned his shirt a little. Flug observed him with half liden eyelids, so content, so relaxed. Black Hat was really close from breaking the moment, kicking Flug out after all or leaving him at least, but he couldn't forget what was his goal here. 

Well, he wasn't exactly sure what was it himself. He didn't want to admit, even to himself, that it was an attempt to fix his broken toy.

Once again. He didn't  _ fix _ stuff.

The mattress bended a little when Black Hat laid down, next to Flug, facing the ceiling. It was then that Flug hesitated, his body stilling for a moment.

"Uh, sir?"

"What."

"It's, I'm okay if you want to have sex first. That may actually be good, it would exhaust my body enough to-"

"We're not here to fuck, Flug."

Black Hat looked at Flug with a stern glare and that made Flug lose all of his confidence. He curled a little, laying on his side, his eyes moving away from Black Hat. There was silence between them for a moment.

"I don't want to talk," finally confessed Flug.

"Good. I'm not your therapist nor your friend," answered Black Hat, looking on the ceiling again. "And I said it already, I know your dreams. You don't need to tell me about them."

Flug nodded and kept silent. They laid there, in the silence of the night, for some time. 

"I, I know I asked for cuddles," said Flug suddenly. "But i-it's enough, I didn't think it would get so awkward, I'm sorry. I'll go back to my room and freeze myself for the night."

There was a shift and Black Hat reacted quickly, like a snake attacking its prey. Flug yelped before realizing what happened and then made a weird, choked sound. Black Hat made sure his hold wasn't too tight and Flug wasn't actually choking before settling down on the mattress.

"I brought you here myself, yes? Now, you better not dare to have a nightmare about anyone else than me when you're in my bed, understand?"

It took Flug a moment to finally relax and sigh, then readjusted himself, snuggling into Black Hat's chest.

"Yes, sir," he slurred, obviously too tired to focus on the way he's talking, making Black Hat cringe a little. But he gulped down that feeling. He went through worse in his life. And if that was going to make Flug stop having those annoying dreams he could bear with it.

After all, Black Hat always took care of his belongings. 


End file.
